


Winter's Veil in a Foreign Land

by TheaTerathiel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaTerathiel/pseuds/TheaTerathiel
Summary: A young woman searches for herself within the shaded boughs of the night elven lands. Perhaps she will find what she's looking for.Hopelessly sappy and saccharine sweet. You have been warned.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Winter's Veil in a Foreign Land

A dozen generations of living in the snowy hills of Dun Morogh had engrained the traditions of that region on my family. Our clan was close-knit, never drifting too far, always there to help each other - be you a sibling, cousin, or even further removed. Each Winter's Veil was celebrated in the same way, with a full gathering for night after night of reunions and celebrations, warmed by love and hearth.

So what was it, I wondered, that had brought me to Kalimdor this year? I loved my family; they'd been shocked when I left the dwarven homelands to travel, even more so because this would be the first Winter's Veil in memory someone had _left._

They didn't understand. I didn't either. All I knew was that my heart had filled with a longing for something else, and so I had packed a bag and set off to see the world at large. At a time when everyone was celebrating with their families, I drifted unbound through the strange cities of the night elves - alone, but perhaps more content than I had ever been.

I found myself in a small bar grown into a great tree, warmed by a magical glow while the snow fell outside. There were perhaps a dozen of us in the bar, if that - only a quiet hum of conversation, backed by the soft tones of a harp played by the graceful fingers of a night elven woman. Interspersed with the clinks of glasses and other sounds from behind the counter, it was almost meditative. Certainly quieter and more peaceful than the raucous nature of my family's gatherings.

My index finger traced along the rim of my own glass, currently empty of the spiced ale that had been in it. I was a bit surprised that my preferred drink was even available in this area, but I supposed the Thunderbrews had been quite eager to bring their craft to Kalimdor. I focused on my red-painted nail as it made its circle, waiting three full rotations before looking up at the night elf who tended the bar across the counter.

He understood my silent request, gently reaching out to take the glass from me and refill it. This made four refills - a pleasant buzz was humming inside me, but I'd be a poor excuse for a Dun Morogh girl if I wasn't able to handle this much alcohol with ease. I raised the glass in a thankful toast and brought it to my lips, savouring the taste as it entered my mouth and slipped down my throat.

The creak of the stool beside me told me that I had company. My eyes flicked to the left, taking in the sight of the night elf that had just joined me. She was tall, as all her kind were; her skin a deep purple and hair autumn-green flecked with silver. Even stationary she carried a willowy grace, her face soft and rounded with lips curved up into a small, almost sad smile. Behind a silver glow, her eyes glittered with intelligence.

"You don't seem much like the others," she said softly. Her voice was like birdsong, sounding clearly over the noise and blending with the music of our location. "I mean that in a good way, of course."

Somewhat confused as to what she meant, I still took the intended compliment as it was. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Her eyebrows perked up as I spoke. "You have an unusual accent for a human," she noted.

"I'm from Dun Morogh. My family's lived there for - well, as far back as our history goes."

"Ah." The elf tilted her head to the side slightly. "That explains your appearance, then."

Flaming red hair, pale skin dotted with freckles - she was right, as odd as her assessment was. I had inherited some of the traits of dwarves.

I pulled the conversation back to her opening question. "What do you mean, I'm not much like the others?"

The elf waved a hand around vaguely. "This is a place for those who have nobody to go to on this holiday. A place most people don't ever want to be."

She left the suggestion hanging in the air. I considered it for a moment. She was prying a bit much, and wasn't exactly being too polite about it. Maybe it was a night elf thing? I didn't know many.

"Winter Veil is a huge celebration at home. Every year. I just… I don't know, I got overwhelmed, I suppose. So I came here to disappear into a crowd where nobody knows who I am."

Her ears twitched. "Did I upset you?"

 _Be honest._ "A little bit. You got a bit too personal there."

"I'm sorry." Her posture drooped somewhat. "I struggle to understand other people at times. It means I cross boundaries I don't meant to."

"It's alright," I assured her. Her apology seemed genuine, and that was enough for me.

"My name is Avanya," she said. "Most people call me Ava, though, but if you don't want to do that it's okay."

"I'm Ciana," I responded. "It's nice to meet you… Ava."

Her ears twitched again. I got the impression she didn't even realise she was doing it. As far as nervous tics went, it was kind of funny. Maybe even cute. Did all elves do that, or just this one?

I lifted my glass to my lips and tilted my head back, draining the third or so that was left in it. As I put it back down on the bar, I noticed a wide-eyed Ava staring at me, and I winked at her.

"Never seen someone do that before?" I teased. She shook her head. "You should see dwarves then. I'm just the bootleg version."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked, so quiet as to be almost inaudible.

This time, I was the one surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Alcohol. It burns if I drink it. Doesn't it burn you?"

"Oh. You get used to that. Like I said… Dun Morogh."

She leaned forward suddenly, tapping on the bar. "I want to try."

"The sculling? I don't think…"

"No, not what you did." Ava laughed. The sound was delicate, like the rest of her. And so _soft._ Like the tinkling of a windchime in a warm evening breeze. I decided that I needed another refill.

The bartender filled me up, and gave Ava a glass of her own. She sniffed at it tentatively, and I found myself fixated on her as she did so, taking in the movements of her ears and the fullness of her cheeks.

I blinked and forced myself to take another drink. Wow. I clearly wasn't drunk enough to be in full control of myself. Next to me, Ava took her first sip and made a face.

"Strong," she said, very obviously being polite. Damn. There went my efforts to not stare at her. The way both hands were awkwardly clasped around her glass. The regal purple of her skin. The contours of her face, running from her nose, to her lips, down to her neck.

 _Damn. You came here to be_ alone _. Don't do this to yourself, you weak woman_ , I cursed myself.

"You don't have to like it," I teased, and - oh, blast it all. I'd moved closer without realising it, leaning in close enough that I could smell the fragrances of autumn upon her. She didn't seem upset at my closeness. Instead, she blinked, a little smile creeping across her face, pushing up her cheeks.

A new glass slid across the bar, and I jumped back, startled. The bartender indicated it to Ava.

"You might find this more to your taste," he explained. "Less hoppy." Her attention distracted, he mouthed something at me. _Get a room, you fool_. My cheeks burned red. Was it that obvious…?

Beside me, Ava seemed considerably more taken with this new beverage. She beamed, first at the bartender, then at me. The twitching of her ears was excited this time, rather than pensive.

"I like it!" she announced. "It's… uh…"

"Cinnamon?" I offered, being able to smell it from here.

"Yes! Cinnamon!" Giddy, she sipped at it again. Trying to distract myself, I drained my glass. It wasn't working. Ava noticed, of course.

"Do you want the other one I have?" she offered innocently. I felt my heart pound against my chest. If I took her offer, there was really no way I could deny to myself what I was feeling. Maybe I shouldn't, anymore…?

Before I realised it, she'd pushed the glass into my hand, her fingers brushing against mine. It felt like the touch of the Light itself.

Did she even realise what she was doing to me? I caught her eye, and saw her smirk, and realised that yes indeed, she did. These were social cues she definitely wasn't missing.

"Want to see who can finish theirs first?" she said sweetly. Lost in her gaze, I couldn't answer immediately. I realised after a moment she was looking at me expectantly.

I blinked, trying to remember where I was. "I'd definitely win, if you want to make it a contest."

Ava's smile broadened. "It's okay. I expect you to finish first."

It was hard to tell if that was some kind of innuendo or not, given who was saying it. Once more I found my breath caught in my throat as she transfixed me with a sparkling gaze.

We drank. I won easily, of course. She half-spluttered after the first mouthful, and then practically gave up. Ava didn't seem bitter about it at all - she laughed as I set my empty glass down.

I swayed in my seat. I was feeling lightheaded, and not from the alcohol I'd drunk. Ava's arms darted forward almost faster than I could see, holding me steady until I regained my balance.

Her hair tickled my face. I wanted to bury my head in it, drown in her scent, but I restrained myself. Not here, not now, but soon.

"You know," she whispered, "You are different. You're not lost like everyone else here."

"I'm not?" I could barely get the words out of my choked-up throat.

She leaned even closer. "You've found yourself."

All I could remember of the next few minutes was how soft her lips were. I came to in a daze, being led by the hand through streets half-buried in snow and lined with gracefully curved wooden lampposts that flickered a golden light. I should have been shivering in the cold, but it penetrated no further than the most surface layer of my skin.

Ava pulled me into a house that sat just off a corner. It was wooden, like every other structure around, but this one was hers and that made it strangely special to me. I still wasn't cognisant enough to take notice of any particular features, fully enraptured by the feeling of my hand in hers and her long, graceful fingers that wove around mine.

She pulled me inside, kicking the door shut behind us. There, Ava held herself awkwardly, and I reluctantly let her hand go as it slipped from my grip.

"Um…" Light, was she _nervous?_ Her ears twitched in the way that set my heart racing, and she fiddled with a hairtie around her wrist. "So… where do you want to go from here?"

My response was breathless, instantaneous. "Wherever you do." It occurred to me she probably didn't think she could read my signals - well, if she wanted this to be as far as we went, I would accept it. I'd be crushed, and it would take weeks of melancholy music and masturbation to get over it, but… that wasn't what I cared about at the moment.

All I cared about was… her.

I really _hadn't_ drunk enough to be in control of myself.

She blinked in rapid succession, a smile creeping across her face as she considered what I had said. She moved in, and again I found myself in awe of the softness of her lips.

We found our way to her bedroom, articles of clothing discarded and tossed aside as we went. Ava pushed me onto the bed, falling on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her back, pulling her closer, not wanting to let go, moans spilling from my throat as she kissed down my neck. Her petite breasts pressed onto my own, considerably larger, pair.

Ava's hand caressed my cheek, brushing a strand of hair away. She pushed herself up and her eyes met mine. I saw in them the same desire, the same complicated emotions, that I felt, and whatever doubt I had left vanished… and with it, my restraint. What we did passed through my mind in an intoxicated haze of lust, only sensations superimposed upon my memory.

Her fingers, dancing through my hair, across my stomach, upon my clit. My own, tracing soft lines down her back as I nipped and kissed at her nipples. Cinnamon-spiced breath hot and heavy upon my face, our foreheads pressed together as we ground on each other, legs locked.

Ava's body seized up in a rictus of pleasure. I pushed against her, riding through her orgasm, a growing flutter inside me driving me in a crescendo towards my own peak.

Her climax slowed gradually, though she still shuddered with aftershocks. She clutched at my shoulders, holding me still with surprising strength and stopping my incessant teasing.

No words were spoken. None were needed. We kissed, her fangs nibbling at my tongue. One hand reached down between my legs, fingers curling up inside me, palm grinding into my clit. My eyes threatened to roll back into my head at the sensation, my back arching up almost automatically.

She smiled and bit down on my neck. The pain of her fangs were sharp sparks of bliss to my lust-addled mind, and within moments I too succumbed to the thundering tide that built inside me, washing outwards and sweeping me away on currents of ecstasy.

We didn't stop. We coiled and recoiled, our forms locked together in a shifting embrace. I let myself be swept away by the waves of our union, losing myself in her feel, her taste, her scent. Our motions blurred together in my mind, each crest upon those waves interspersed by brief moments when I felt as though I was coming up for air.

My tongue flicking around her clit, darting lower to barely spread the petals of her lips and push ever so slightly inside her; nails scratching my back as Ava breathlessly conveyed her delight.

Her thumb slipping into my mouth, as she held me close and ground her thigh between my legs as my mind went blank.

My heavy breasts bouncing slightly with each motion as I rode her face, her tongue agile and her hands gripping tightly my legs lest I surge off in my delight.

Her stomach, muscular yet so soft, lavished with desire as I explored her body, drifting to kiss each breast, her neck, her hands, her thighs that wrapped around my head and held me captive against the pounding heartbeat of her sex.

How many hours was it until we left those tides and washed ashore, coming to our senses upon the soft feather down of her bed, flushed with heat and sticky with sweat from our exertions? My chest heaved as I sucked in great lungfuls of air, Ava's hand held in mine. Our fingers wove around each other, unwilling to let go.

I dared myself to speak, unsure if I were able. What could I say to give words to what we had done together? Anything I did say would fall utterly flat.

She rolled closer, holding me to her chest. I felt her heartbeat, not for the first time that night, but this time as it slowed to its regular pace. It was no longer an enticing erotic beat - now, wrapped in her warmth, it was a calming metronome that lulled me to peace.

"You needn't say anything," she whispered. "Words aren't always important."

No, I didn't. What would I have said? I never intended to go this far tonight, but I was glad I did? Being here, holding each other, was more powerful than the greatest poet's most stunning phrase. Our song played out on a tenuto, the notes fading out delicately as the moment passed.

And then we were ourselves again. Two people, one human, one elven, one unsure who she was, the other delighting in her idiosyncrasies. Then, we let ourselves talk as we washed off the night's exertions. The conversation carried on as if driven by its own form of life, perfectly at ease, each topic flowing smoothly into the other.

Who was I exactly, and what was I looking for? I still wasn't sure. Perhaps this wasn't it, at least not now. Yet nonetheless, as I listened to the song of Ava's voice, I felt as though I were that much closer to answering my questions.


End file.
